Company telephone call centers or Internet-based support forums put customers in contact with company agents for assistance. However, customers are often frustrated by the service they receive at support centers, for example, due to long wait times, repeated and unnecessary transferring between departments and agents that are poorly trained.
Agents' performance may be improved by increasing the agents' training. However, training sessions are typically designed to teach a general overview of a product or technology and may not address the specific details needed to solve real-life customer problems or issues. Furthermore, since each agent has a different level of competency, training sessions are often designed to be too difficult (beyond most agents' comprehension) or too easy (designed for the lowest-common-denominator among the agents).